List of Jeri-MAX Champions
This page includes current and active Jeri-MAX CAW League Championships. '' '''The current Jeri-MAX Champions are:' Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion: Dorf Liggleton Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion: '''Zoocock Poopgoblin '''Jeri-MAX European Champion: The Ladies Man Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions: Batista & Dan "The Beast" Severn Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion: Phil Brooks Jeri-MAX Women's Champion: Liz Active Championship Histories Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of Jeri-MAX was Dorf Liggleton. The current World Heavyweight Champion is Dorf Liggleton, who is in his third reign as champion after defeated Grover Cleveland at Jeri-MAX Ooze 2016. Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship The Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship is the 2nd highest ranked title in Jeri-MAX. The TV title would get its name changed when Brutus Beefcake wanted the title to have a more prestigious name. The first Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion (then known as the Television Championship) in the CAW adaptation of Jeri-MAX was DreCon the Giant. The current Intercontinental Champion is Zoocock Poopgoblin , who is in his first reign as Champion after defeating his former tag team partner, Sandwhich Armdrag at Jeri-MAX Ooze 2016. Jeri-MAX European Championship The Jeri-MAX European Championship is the 3rd highest ranked singles title in Jeri-MAX. Despite its name, the title actually has nothing to do with Europe. The first Jeri-MAX European Champion was Grover Cleveland. The current European Champion is The Ladies Man, who is in his first reign as champion after beating ❄ (The Artist Formerly Known as Winter Bradleys) at JeriMania the Third. Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship The Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships are the only tag team division belts in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions were Jurt Angle and his Gutterslut. The current Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions are The Most Manly Athletes, Batista (in his second reign individually), and Dan "The Beast" Severn after defeating Former Champion Evan Redcourne and Bo Dallas at Jeri-MAX Recoil. Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship The Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship is a Hardcore Division belt that was introduced on the WARP New Year's Special. It is the 4th highest ranked singles title in Jeri-MAX. Starting in Season 2, title matches were held under Hardcore Rules and in Season 3, a 24/7 stipulation was added. The first Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion was Evan Redcourne. The current Hardcore Champion is Phil Brooks, who is in his first reign as champion after being handed the vacant title by Batista on the Jeri-MAX Recoil Pre-Show. 'Jeri-MAX Women's Championship' The Jeri-MAX Women's Championship is the only championship exclusive to females in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX Women's Champion was Yuna after winning the finals Jeri-MAX PMX. The current Women's Champion is Liz, who is in her first reign as champion after defeating Ginger on Episode 67. Retired Championship Histories Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship was a title used exclusively on Jeri-MAX Eastern. The name of the belt derived from the fact that the Sun, which gives off light, rises in the East. Once in possession of the Light Heavyweight Championship, a Champion must have defended it on every episode, earning 1 Jeri-Point for every successful defense. Once a Champion reached 3 Jeri-Points in 1 reign, the title is vacated and that person must fight for a spot on the Jeri-MAX Main Roster. Other Accomplishments Jeri-MAX Hall of Fame The Jeri-MAX Hall of Fame was established and announced on August 5th, 2014 at JeriMania the Third, where first inductee Hulk Hogan revealed the Class of Season 3. There are currently 3 Inductees into the Jeri-MAX Hall of Fame: *Hulk Hogan *Claude Frollo *Blee Blee Blee Jeri-MAX Triple Crown Winners In order to be a Triple Crown Winner, a Jeri-MAX star must have held the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental and Tag Team Championships at one point in their Jeri-MAX careers. There are currently 2 men who have earned such an honor: Jurt Angle and Aladdin Hassan. Potential Triple Crown Winners Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank The title of "Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank" belongs to the person who is in possession of the Jeri-MAX Money in the Jeri-Bank Briefcase. The first Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank was Pacman Jones, who won the briefcase in a 4-Man Tournament at Jeri-MAX Ooze. Spiral Rumble Winners The following are each Jeri-MAX Seasons Spiral Rumble winners. King of Heavens Winners The Jeri-MAX King of Heavens is a post-season tournament that was started in 2012 to help bridge the gap between seasons. The winner of the tournament is not only crowned King for a year, but also gets a World Heavyweight Championship match at the first CPV of the Jeri-MAX Season. The Current reigning King of Heavens is Zoocock Poopgoblin, who defeated Matt Eichorn in a 20-Man Tournament in 2014. Inactive e-Federation Championships *'Jeri-MAX' :* Jeri-MAX WARP Heavyweight Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Heavyweight Championship :* Jeri-MAX Eastern Championship Championship :* Jeri-MAX WARP Midcard/Emo/Indy Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Russo Pole-Match Championship :* Jeri-MAX Middle-Eastern Championship :* Jeri-MAX WARP Team Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Team Championship *'Jeri-MAX Elite' :* JME World Heavyweight Championship ::*Zack Ryder :* JME United States Championship ::*Aladdin Hassan ::*Jack Swagger :* JME Television Championship ::*Dorf Liggleton :* JME Tag Team Championship ::*Corey Jackson Gower & Huffington Gower ::*Lamell McDaniel & Larell McDaniel Category:Jeri-Max Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:World Championships in CAW Category:Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW Category:Developmental Championships in CAW